


Petit Fours

by MyrJuhl



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001), British Actor RPF, Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando rolled out of bed. He was already tired even though filming had only been going on a few weeks, but he didn’t feel he was getting into character that well yet. Finding a way to make Kate understand how stressful it was to have her around the set so early on in filming seemed impossible. He wasn’t in love any more. He needed passion and she couldn’t provide the fuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the bathroom, Trenton held a towel gathered around his waist with one hand and the other ran through his short blond hair. He walked slowly to the kitchen part of the trailer and began cooking breakfast. He had a small part in the 'Kingdom of Heaven' production but he felt it added good points here and there. That was what was important, not whether the part itself was insignificant compared to the main cast. Letting the faces of the cast run through his head, although they had only been working together a few weeks, he made small conclusions about each. Liam Neeson, Jeremy Irons, Eva Green, Brendan Gleeson, Marton Csokas... Orlando Bloom... the leading man and such a puzzle. Trenton rather liked Orlando, very much in fact and he thought it was such a shame his girlfriend considered the set her personal holiday, stressing the young man to no ends, subconsciously craving his attention.

 

Trenton soon found himself studying their relationship. It was easy as he had little contact with Orlando. So many wanted his attention and Trenton had decided to step back. Instead, he had found friends in the two Danish actors, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau and Ulrich Thomsen. He loved their humour, and Nik had even told him little intimate anecdotes from his time filming with Orlando in Black Hawk Down, because Trenton had promised to keep them to himself. It made Orlando’s relationship with Kate that more peculiar. Nik knew that during filming of BHD, Orlando had had a crush on his fellow Brit Hugh Dancy. The rest of that tale was dot dot dot... but Trenton imagined he could fill in the blanks. The two young men looked sort of similar in Trenton’s book; same height and built, flimsy brown curls and big winning smiles. However, Hugh’s eyes were greyish green and Orlando’s were melting dark chocolate.

Trenton had noticed other things in Orlando’s behaviour towards Kate - especially that off camera, the young actor seemed distracted and ate very little on lunch breaks. Suddenly, Trenton had a little plan. Why he bothered that much wasn’t important, just the fact that he wanted to do something to cheer up their sympathetic leading star. He began to buy little delicacies, morsels for Orlando only. He made a deal with one of the caterers that when Orlando went to put food on his plate, the caterer would slip in an edible surprise. Finding the surprises took a bit of an effort, but Trenton had fun and it gave his life a pleasant boost to do this. 

It would seem Trenton had picked the best time to begin his life as a benefactor. Orlando noticed immediately and asked the caterer where the special service was about. Trenton watched this from his vantage point where he sat with the Danes who too looked eagerly to catch the young man’s reaction. The caterer shook his head and denied he was behind it, making the young man seem to frown. Smiling, Trenton continued his chat with Nik and Ulrich.

 

The next day Trenton made sure to once more find a seat where he had a free view when Orlando went to get his plate. His heart softened at the way Orlando’s face lit up. There was a new surprise for him and he seemed intrigued. The plate had more food than usual and afterwards it was empty. The young Brit’s girlfriend didn’t seem to notice what went on and chattered her usual non-stop nonsense. Orlando really looked like he nodded periodically saying ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to what she said, making it fit in, although he himself was in deep thoughts. Sometimes he smiled, bent to kiss her cheek, and she seemed dreamily happy and completely oblivious to what went on with her boyfriend. 

The next morning, when Trenton walked across the grassy area of the trailer park provided for the actors, their paths crossed. Orlando smiled and politely they exchanged hellos as they passed each other. Trenton’s smile grew wider, it was just a little step, but at least he was on his way. He knew he wanted to get to know Orlando better, as his young colleague was a sweet man. Though it might be a superficial acquaintance, as they would probably not see each other again after wrapping filming until the press junket and première set in, he still wanted to be closer to him and his talent, believing that getting to know Orlando would be a pleasant revelation. Brendan Gleeson had said so as had Nik and Marton Csocas.

Trenton was very hopeful that tonight he might get closer to Orlando as they celebrated Ridley Scott’s birthday. The man wanted no surprises he said, so the party plans had been official for several days.

In the evening, Orlando showed up with Kate on his arm. Trenton noticed he looked a little happier, and soon he realised why: she was leaving this evening to be back on set for her own film. That was why Orlando looked almost elated.

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

Orlando rolled out of bed. He was already tired even though filming had only been going on a few weeks, but he didn’t feel he was getting into character that well yet. Finding a way to make Kate understand how stressful it was to have her around the set so early on in filming seemed impossible. He glanced at her sleeping form and then strolled towards the bathroom; he wasn’t even sleeping in the nude any longer, avoiding as much physical contact as possible when they were alone. She thought he was too tired for sex and he didn’t correct her in that assumption. He simply didn’t have excess energy for her. He had to channel it all into work. Perhaps it wasn’t fair, but he was no superman. He loved her; she was sweet and a good friend but something was missing: He wasn’t in love any more. He needed passion and she couldn’t provide the fuel. 

Standing in the shower, he ran some options just for the sake of it. He had to be realistic about their relationship or else he was wasting his and her time. Did they have a future if he couldn’t abide her needs for constant physical contact? He loved physical contact but lately he recoiled, and happened even before filming had started. The answers were not in Kate’s favour. Still, she was good company... 

Tilting his head backwards, he ran his hands over wet hair. The suds slid down his back, caressingly following his spine before disappearing between smooth arse cheeks. Moving slowly around under the warm spray, Orlando let his hands travel down the front of his body before cupping his cock and balls. He sighed slowly stroking his erection. The good feeling quickly emerged and shortly after, he came with measured breaths. If Kate heard him it would be very awkward that he masturbated but didn’t initiate sex with her. With a small satisfied sigh, he watched his seed disappear into the drain on the tiled floor. Smiling, his hands went back to caressing his hair.

“Orli?”

He heard Kate call from the bed. Opening his eyes, he stared at the glassy cubicle door. In a few seconds, the peace would be interrupted.

At lunch break, Orlando went to get something to eat. He didn’t have much of an appetite lately, expecting the usual salad and maybe a steak today; hopefully he could eat half of it and Kate wouldn’t comment on it. Suddenly, the caterer put something on his plate that clearly did not belong to the buffet. Puzzled, Orlando looked up; the caterer just smiled at him. 

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

Next day, the event repeated itself and Orlando realised what a difference this thoughtful attention made this particular day.

“Thanks,” Orlando said, glad, but the caterer just shrugged. “Like I said yesterday, I’m not responsible for the special goody,” he winked. “Someone else is.”

“Oh?” Orlando replied, intrigued.

However, the caterer just smiled, and turned his attention to the next in line. Scratching his beard, Orlando slowly turned and cast a quick glance over the many people sitting bent over their plates. No one seemed interested in how Orlando reacted, so his benefactor was probably not amongst these people. He sighed, having hoped it may be Nik, but the Dane sat laughing with some of the supporting cast, and didn’t look at Orlando. _Not him I suppose,_ Orlando thought.

Thoughtfully he sat next to Kate, gathered his hair in a rubber band, and shrugged off the incident once more as he tugged in his food.

 

The next morning, Orlando crossed the trailer park. He saw one of the extras. Smiling, he said hello. He didn’t like to be a snob to people even if he hadn’t talked to them previously. Eventually, he would and then it would be ridiculous to have pretended he didn’t notice them earlier. Therefore, he smiled and got a nice smile back. _Trenton Warris,_ he thought. Oh, yes he knew people’s names all right. His head was full of names no matter how well he got to know his colleagues when filming was over. He always remembered their names.

In the evening, Ridley’s birthday was celebrated. Orlando looked forward to that bit of distraction. 

As they stood in the bathroom getting ready, Kate suddenly turned and said, “I didn’t know how to tell you, but now it’s almost too late.”

Orlando frowned. “What is it, luv’?”

“I have to fly back to the set tonight. In two and a half hours. I just didn’t know when to tell you and now...”

Quickly Orlando grabbed her and nearly crushed her willowy body in the process. “That’s all right, don’t think of it. We’ve had wonderful days together to last for a while. You’re needed back on the set.” 

“Yes. You’re right.”

They got ready in silence, but Orlando felt how bubbles gathered inside of him, and he fought to control not showing how much the news came as a relief.

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

Trenton mingled occasionally but always came back to the Danes. Simultaneously, he kept a sharp eye towards Orlando and Kate, not wanting to miss the moment when she had to break up from the party. When finally the couple said goodbye to each other, it was clear to Trenton that that was the very last straw. Orlando radiated discomfort and couldn’t take the goodbyes much longer. He almost had to peel her arms off his neck. However, she finally disappeared into a cab. 

Standing on the threshold to the building where the celebrations too place, Trenton observed Orlando wave a few seconds before his hand fell to rest next to his body, and then he slowly returned to the party. No one said one word to the young man about missing her when she was gone. Somehow, everybody knew it was not a variable. Trenton found that Orlando looked dramatic and sexy in his black t-shirt and black trousers with suspenders hanging loose. Also, the full beard became him.

The birthday buffet was extraordinary but still Trenton had decided he wanted to give Orlando a special treat. He had brought a handful of strawberries with him, so when Orlando went for a refill, Trenton grabbed the berries from a paper bag. Hiding the berries in his hand, he came closer. As Orlando turned to greet someone other, Trenton slipped the strawberries on his plate and quickly went away to find his table and watch the young star’s reaction. When Orlando’s attention went back to his plate several seconds later, his smile blossomed into dimples. He looked around discretely, eyes flicked across Trenton’s too, but passed, searching faces to finally rest on Marton’s. Looking more carefully, Trenton was wondering: Orlando could be sexually inclined towards men and maybe wanted Marton to be the one lavishing him with the small surprises. It didn't look like Marton felt Orlando’s eyes on him and so Orlando went mingling. 

_Interesting,_ Trenton thought and got up to mingle as well. Soon, he found Orlando standing next to Jeremy Irons. He decided to fall casually into their conversation.

“Orlando... Jeremy...” he inclined his glass at them and then pointed at Orlando’s plate. However, before he could say anything, Jeremy noticed, too, and asked, “Where did you get strawberries from?” They looked so appetising that anyone would have known if they were part of the buffet.

Orlando smiled. “Gift from a secret admirer.”

“Kate?” Jeremy asked carefully.

“Hardly,” Orlando answered, taking a sip from the glass he held, as his eyes wandered to the crowd.

“How intriguing... It’s nice someone cares enough to do a little extra for a friend,” Trenton said quietly.

“Yeah, it is,” Orlando agreed, looking at him with a little smile that slowly crept into his eyes. Self-consciously, Trenton looked away. Had he said too much? He’d better keep a low profile tomorrow.

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

The next day, Orlando went to the regular lunch buffet carrying a big smile on his face. He had had a lousy evening completely dominated by Kate. She had finally left and he was so relieved. Now there was space in his bed, space to breathe, talk and think. Just space... When he arrived at the buffet, there was no surprise. Disappointed, he asked the usual caterer who shrugged apologetically and offered him a sweet baby carrot as compensation.

“Maybe your benefactor ran out of money?” the man joked. Orlando just glared at him, feeling a bit brattish. He had been expecting this, it made his day a little brighter and now that Kate was gone, maybe the person thought he didn't need it any more.

However, Trenton had noticed the expression on the handsome face and decided to deliver the goodies again tomorrow.

 

The next day on their way to make-up, Trenton and Orlando’s paths crossed once more. Orlando was on his way out of his trailer, scratching his arm as Trenton slowed down. Orlando noticed him, and said hi, walking towards him. Trenton smiled like a little schoolboy and Orlando returned the smile similarly.

Now Orlando was more aware of him. He hadn’t forgotten his remark at the birthday party, and thought Trenton a quiet but compassionate man. 

Trenton waved goodbye before going to the catering building where he handed over a little goodie bag to his partner ‘in crime’. Then he strolled towards make-up to get ready. 

 

Orlando had many scenes that day and one of those involved Trenton. Their characters met briefly in a bazaar. Somehow, Trenton just knew this scene would hit the floor in editing, but nevertheless, he acted his best and charmed Orlando into bloopers twice. Laughing a lot, they had to shape up before Ridley got annoyed. 

At lunch, Trenton found his usual table with the Danes.

When Orlando got his plate and saw the petit fours, he turned and deliberately looked at Trenton. When the kind man looked away, he just knew he was the one. Everything clicked in his head. Trenton’s comments made perfect sense now. Determined like a missile, Orlando headed straight for Trenton’s table, and the Danes moved instinctively. Sensing the sexual tension, they had no wish to come between two men becoming attracted to each other - even though they had no solid clues yet.

Trenton nodded to acknowledge his presence and Orlando felt calm and relaxed in his company. They shared a little smile.

“Where do you get all this from? It really makes my day.”

“Who says it’s me?” Trenton replied, feigning surprise.

“Please don’t...” Orlando whispered imploringly. “I can’t handle much more if you say it isn’t you.”

Looking down, Trenton leaned closer to whisper in Orlando’s ear, “It is me. I am responsible for making a difference then... disappointed?” he asked provocatively.

Hot breath ghosted across Orlando’s ear. Unexpected thrills ran down his spine, making him shudder. He closed his eyes a few seconds to savour the delicious feeling.

“No, absolutely not,” Orlando whispered back. They finished their meal without another word. Too soon, Orlando got up and left Trenton to sit in silence, watching Orlando’s slim hips in motion, unaware of their sexual message to the viewer. Trenton frowned when he realised that was the reason he watched Orlando’s body. He found the man attractive. Everything about Orlando Bloom was a turn on.

 

Further, away Orlando was in his own thoughts as he traipsed through the bazaar. His thoughts hadn’t really left the modest conversation he’d just left behind in the catering tent. He began to do the buttons of his doublet. As he left the bazaar area, his mind floated and he wore a peaceful smile on his face. It felt good to have something to smile about again.

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

After supper, Trenton and Orlando saw each other again outside the trailers. Walking towards one another, it was striking how they slowed down. It was as if they wanted the moment to last as long as possible, as if this was a revelation of something new and nothing would be the same any more. Finally, they stood in front of each other. Smiling, they started a light conversation joking about the goodies.

“What was for lunch today? I don’t think I’ve ever tasted that!” Orlando laughed.

Grinning as well, Trenton actually blushed. “I don’t know what it was - a fruit maybe - but it looked very inviting. I noticed some at the set bazaar this morning and thought...”

Orlando leaned in and whispered, “Thank you, I appreciate this, you know.”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Trenton turned his head towards the trailers. “Would you care for a... to come in for a coffee, mate?”

Orlando nodded immediately and they headed for the caterer for supplies. Shortly after, they went back towards the trailers, Orlando walking behind Trenton.

Being an extra on the movie, Trenton didn’t have his own trailer, but shared with three others. As it were, the wagon was empty and the two men immediately crawled onto the sofa, thermos on the floor and cups in hands. They sat beside each other until Orlando moved to the head of the sofa against the wall. There, he stared intensely at Trenton over the brim of his cup.

Then Trenton said knowingly of Orlando’s past career, “I’m from Carlisle. I wanted to move to New Zealand though when I was younger. I saw photos in a book and pestered my parents for years!”

Orlando smiled. “Well it is unbelievably beautiful out there. I never got tired of it. We all wanted to stay in New Zealand... but I suppose it’s different when you have to stay for a year and a half.”

“Yeah...” Trenton replied. Their eyes stayed locked a few seconds. Then Orlando looked away, fidgeting with the cover on the sofa.

“I’m from Canterbury. But I moved to London when I was sixteen.”

“How old are you?”

“Why?”

“You are the type who will look young all your life no matter how old you get.”

“That’s very flattering, but how the fuck would you know?” Orlando laughed, and Trenton laughed as well, surprised at the younger man’s language, but very soon he realised that Orlando wasn’t so timid privately. 

“How old are you, Balian?”

Snorting, Orlando tried to look mysterious, but then he gave up and said, “Why is it so fucking important?”

Trenton was aware Orlando was flirting a bit about it, so he took it for the fun it was.

“I wanna know how old you are, you fucking pansy!”

Pleading shocked, Orlando sat his cup on the floor, crawled towards Trenton, and said, gravely seriously, “I’m old enough to do the f-thing.”

“Don’t get shy about it now!” Trenton laughed, “So, on an average week... how often do you say ‘fuck’ then?”

Orlando exploded in a laughing fit. When he got his senses back, he chuckled, “I have no fucking idea and generally I swear too fucking much.”

“I believe you, Orlando.” Trenton swatted the mop of hair dangling in the younger man’s face like a curtain.

“Natural colour?” Trenton grinned.

“This brown isn’t my own, no,” Orlando answered.

“You’re darker then?”

“Yeah, Trenton, I have practically black curly hair normally,” Orlando smiled.

“Not a blond then?”

“No - that was a wig... You _can_ tell the difference, right?” he grinned.

And so the pleasant tone went on during the evening. They ordered pizza and around 11pm, Orlando started yawning, so they called it a night.

“It’s been great, Trenton. Thanks... you know.”

“I know,” Trenton answered, folding his arms across his chest as he checked out Orlando’s arse when he walked away to his own trailer. “Next time I’ll cook a nice dinner,” Trenton called after him. 

Orlando turned half and walked backwards smiling appreciatively. “I’d like that,” he said and meant it. He’d had a fantastic evening and laughed so much his body was still humming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We forgot to use a condom,” Orlando suddenly said.
> 
> “I won’t reject the baby. I swear,” Hugh dead panned.

It wasn’t as if Orlando had avoided his co-stars in general but now he was mingling some more and people commented on how relaxed he seemed. Trenton heard it every day from Nik. 

“How well did you get to know Orlando back then?” Trenton asked him.

“Quite well, like I said...”

“I know what you said. But how much truth is there in that story about Hugh Dancy?” Trenton pressed on.

Looking incredulously at him, Nik asked, “How much do you want to know?”

Trenton looked away, not sure.

“Eric and I caught them,” Nik finally said.

“Bana?”

“Bana.”

“So you caught them... how much caught is caught?” Trenton asked.

Leaning back, Nik looked at him with a little smile. “Why would you care? Because you think yourself his friend? You don’t become Orlando’s friend over night, Trenton. What’s going on? I consider myself knowing him fairly well, but I’m not a friend. I’m a colleague. What are you?”

Trenton answered with a question, “The story, Nik?... now!”

Nik and Ulrich laughed. “Fucking method actor! All right... Eric and I caught them snogging with Hugh’s hand in Orlando’s fatigues... so there. It was pretty serious between them.”

“And Orlando’s hand?”

Ulrich made a ‘cut’ gesture across his throat and, seconds later, Orlando came and practically fell on an empty chair next to Trenton.

“Hi!” Noticing the sudden tension, he turned to Trenton, “What? Did I interrupt something?”

Trenton nodded. “Yeah - we were gossiping about you so could you please come back in five minutes?”

Laughing Orlando said, “Good one, and I actually believe you guys. What was it about?” He lifted one eyebrow insinuating Trenton of course would spill the beans, and he was right.

“Well - we were discussing how many petit fours you could stuff in one gulp?” Trenton smiled enigmatically. He didn’t look at Nik. He knew the man was devastingly disappointed. However, there was no way he would tell Orlando he was just the slightest interested in his former sex life. It was too embarrassing all of a sudden.

Orlando shook his head and smiling, he picked up the one cake he had gotten from the caterer.

“Hardly difficult but knock yourself out, Trenton!” Then the delicate cake disappeared into his mouth and Trenton swallowed watching the young man’s adam’s apple bob up and down before the cake was gone.

“Whau! You gave me a hard on doing that, Orlando!” Nik laughed. Nevertheless, the point was that Trenton was the one with the hard on. 

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

The week passed carried on and allowed the two Brit’s friendship to continue to build. The cosy lunches and conversations increased as well. They quickly developed a rather raunchy language on the verge on insulting, but the tongue in cheek was always present - well, when Orlando was there anyway, but Trenton didn’t seek more information from Nik. He didn’t want to know about Hugh Dancy, and what level of intimacy he shared with Orlando. He wanted Orlando to forget he’d ever kissed Hugh. He wanted Orlando to think about Trenton now.

Then the one thing they didn’t want to happen happened. Kate suddenly reappeared; thrilled having found the time to spend the weekend with her boyfriend and that would make sense if not Orlando tensed up the second he answered the phone and heard her voice. She was in a cab already on her way and, fifteen minutes later, she threw herself in his stunned arms.

After only one day, Orlando acted stressed, and he sensed Trenton and the others were wondering what went on, what the point was. Kate sat there at the set and every single break he spent in her company. He stole many glances at Trenton and the Danes, but there was nothing they could do to interfere. He had to do it himself.

 

Sunday night, Trenton responded to a soft knock on the door. Answering it, he found one dead tired Orlando at his doorstep, emotional and close to tears.

“She doesn’t know she does this to me and I haven’t got the heart to tell her."

Trenton leaned against the door holding on to the edge. Orlando stuck his hands deep into the front pockets of his cargo pants.

“Do you love her?" Trenton asked directly. "Is your relationship deep enough?”

“I don’t know any more. I miss her when she’s gone but when she’s here - she suffocates me with love.”

“She’s very young and passionately."

“That’s hardly the reason. I'm not exactly old myself compared to her."

"Like me?" Trenton teased.

"Fuck off," the expected reply came, but at least Trenton detected a tiny smile before it disappeared and the younger man looked down, pulling his hands up only to fidget nervously. 

Opening the door, Trenton let him inside before the conversation attracted attention. Inside, Trenton took Orlando by the wrists and dragged the reluctant man towards him and Orlando accepted the comfort Trenton was offering. Trenton closed the door with a naked foot and went behind him. He embraced him by pulling him flush against him. They stood for a while, but Orlando didn’t seem to calm down. Trenton unwrapped himself from the younger man and dragged him towards the bed. He guided them both to his bed. At the edge, he gently pushed Orlando to fall on his back across the bed. The younger man’s t-shirt crept upwards revealing a sliver of tanned, naked stomach. 

Orlando covered his face with his hands, and Trenton looked at his exposed skin. Orlando bent his legs to bring his sandal covered feet to rest on the sheet. Trenton didn’t detect any sounds from him yet, but he saw Orlando’s stomach muscles contract trying not to make any. The young actor rolled on the side as he removed his hands. Now, Trenton saw the tears but Orlando fell asleep before the hitches past his lips. Trenton crawled to bed and lay close behind him, spooning him. After a while, he fell asleep, too.

 

During the night, Orlando had turned to face Trenton in their sleep. Sensing the welcoming heat radiating from the other man’s body, he had snuggled so close that his head was lying in the crook of Trenton’s neck, mouth sending little puffs against his damp skin with every breath. 

When Trenton awoke, he had to figure out who was trying to steal his space. Recognizing dark shiny hair, he felt an urge to caress the softness. He lifted a hand and barely ghosted above the unruly curls, afraid Orlando would wake up and the moment would be ruined. Lowering fraction wise, until he actually touched the strands, he was aware of the barrier he was crossing, but he had known deep down inside for a while that he desired Orlando. That this was actually why he’d started to give him all the edible presents. Now Orlando was in his bed... Finally.

 _It can’t be merely physical attraction,_ he thought. He was surrounded by beauty in his job, so there had to be more to it than beauty. Was he in love?

 _But, for fuck’s sake, you truly are beautiful, Orlando,_ he thought.

“Thanks...” Orlando mumbled against his skin.

Trenton swallowed convulsingly in shock. Had he spoken aloud? He saw a little smile adorn the edge of Orlando’s mouth. Yes... he had spoken aloud. Then there would be no point in pretending, and his hand stroked the soft curls for a while. 

Stretching, Orlando refused to open his eyes, the feel of Trenton’s hand was wonderful and he wanted the moment to last forever. The caresses reminded him of someone else, but he usually stopped those thoughts. There was no point to them. The two of them were never meant to be anyway. Instead, he gently pushed his knee upwards. His smile widened when Trenton gasped and let the knee slip in between his legs. There, the thigh rested with no further motion. 

Trenton had never felt tempted to kiss a man but in this moment, with his new-found desire for his co-star, he did.

Finally, Orlando leaned his head back and they stared at each other. Kiss or not? “I’ve never slept with a man, Orlando,” he suddenly confessed instead.

Smiling, Orlando just nodded and let the back of his hand travel down Trenton’s cheek. The man had a kind, handsome round shaped face. Nothing like Hugh’s narrow boyish features. Orlando resigned. Hugh was reappearing in his mind too frequently, and nothing of this should have triggered that.

 _Who are you kidding?_ he asked himself. _You’re back in Morocco, and everything here reminds you of Hugh fucking Dancy_. Nevertheless, he still forced those thoughts away. He felt calm, warm, and safe for a while. Trenton was a nice surprise and he was grateful to have him, here. He felt less lonely with Trenton around. They spoke quietly for half an hour as they caressed each other. Orlando felt Trenton’s hard cock pressing against his stomach but he wasn’t ready to even touch it yet. That would be a clear invitation to more. However, Trenton had admitted he had no experience with men, and Orlando didn’t have the energy to teach him this morning. 

Reluctantly they got up to get ready to go to work. At lunch break, Trenton had no surprise for him, but it mattered not now. 

Their behaviour had changed. They talked less but looked more at each other and small comments were comfortable, caring and loving. The Danes were amused, but were normally greeted with a stretched middle finger from Orlando; Nik had bought a one-time camera, devoted to collect as many fingers as possible. The Danes found that hysterically funny. Orlando just shrugged and mused that his other Danish friend Viggo would feel like a fish in the sea with these fuckers... and he meant that in the kindest way possible. 

Then he got up from his chair and passed Nik going back to work.

Nik threw his hands in the air dramatically.

“It’s all right to ignore me... oh that’s right!” Nik snapped his fingers. “You did ignore me!”

The only reply dignified was the usual finger and, as expected, the Danes had a laughing fit. Orlando just smiled.

As soon as Orlando was out of hearing range, Ulrich and Nik turned to look at each other; laughter all gone. “Do you think they’ve fucked yet?” Ulrich asked in Danish. Nik turned his eyes back on Orlando’s as the Brit disappeared.

“No... However, I doubt it’ll last much longer. Trenton and Orlando’s chemistry suits perfectly.” Nik scratched his neck. “To think I was this close to calling Hugh. I’m glad I didn’t interfere.”

“Yeah...” Ulrich added, also looking towards Orlando.

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

When filming was off that day, Trenton went for his trailer; he didn’t have to turn around to find Orlando right behind him. Reaching his destination, he turned half ways to look into Orlando’s gentle eyes. The younger man didn’t say anything; he just smiled and took Trenton's hand. They walked inside and as soon as the door was closed, they wrapped their arms around each other. Trenton lifted his face and, a fraction of a second later, Orlando's lips touched his. He groaned and heard the same reaction from his dark-haired visitor. His hands quickly came to rest on each side of Orlando's head and forcefully his tongue demanded entry. Breathing heavily through his nostrils, Orlando parted his lips.

Trenton felt Orlando's hands travel down to cup his buttocks, pressing their bodies closer. He sported an erection to match Orlando's in no time. The feel of the hardness against his body was different from what Trenton had imagined - that he was in control. Somewhere along the line, he might have forgotten that Orlando was equipped with a cock, too. But as the evidence was poking against his thigh, Trenton’s inner eye was overwhelmed with delicious images: Orlando’s cock, filling with hot blood as they stood there. A sexy steel rod covered in silky skin, and his body shook with the need to see it and to touch it. Fuck yeah. And taste it.

"Undress," he commanded in a raspy voice.

"You sure?" Orlando answered breathlessly.

"Just do it already!" Trenton replied. Feeling Orlando's smile against his own lips, he knew he would get nowhere with that tone.

"No - you do it," he heard Orlando say. Fine. Letting go of his lips with wet sound that filled the air of the trailer, he began lifting Orlando’s t-shirt over his head. It was some task as the younger man still wanted to keep a firm grip on his backside, grinding their cocks together. Trenton had to hurry up; the pressure felt too good and he didn’t want to risk it being over too soon.

Kissing and clinging to each other, Trenton put his hand against Orlando’s erection. The younger man closed his eyes and became very still; subtly he pressed against Trenton’s palm. Trenton slid his fingertips up to tease down the zipper hearing a satisfying gasp, when Orlando felt the pull and grabbed Trenton’s hand away from his zipper.

“Stop... stop, Trenton,” Orlando said breathing shallowly. Trenton continued to kiss his throat. “I want you,” the younger man continued. “But I’m pathetically hungry, and I don’t want that to distract me.” 

Trenton smiled. “Fine, I’ll make you that dinner I promised.” 

Orlando helped him in the kitchen in between sloppy kisses and groping. Dinner was excellent but neither of them had their attention on the food; they were just waiting to get the chewing over with and move on to tasks that were more pleasant.

“Let’s take a bath,” Orlando said, “to digest at least some of it.” 

Trenton rolled his eyes, but had to admit, he could use half an hour to digest the food. Stepping into the bathroom, Trenton said, “I want to watch you take off your clothes.” 

Orlando smiled. “Don’t expect a performance!”

Laughing nervously, Trenton answered, “Okay – I’m disappointed, but it’s fine.” 

Slowly, Orlando drew down the zipper, revealing blue and green checked boxers. Trenton snorted and received a little smile from his soon-to-be lover. 

Orlando pulled the boxers down and stepped out of them; he was naked. Trenton had seen many naked men in his life, many cocks attached to those bodies, however, this was the first time he actually looked to study a male body and the attached cock. What a specimen this was: tall, square in his slim build with broad shoulders and a narrow waist with hardly any body hair except in the armpits and pubic area. He slowly came to Orlando and brought out his hand to touch Orlando’s dick. Orlando shuddered and Trenton understood he was just as nervous.

Trenton needed this and was comfortable in knowing Orlando needed this, too. Now was the time to find out if he could handle it. Obviously, Orlando had done this before and even though he suspected he already knew the answer, Trenton still felt curious enough to ask, “When was your first time?”

 _The first time..._ Orlando closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted back to the little dusty hotel rented for the many young actors participating in Black Hawk Down.

 

*** Flashback ***

 

From the very first moment they shook hands at the introduction meeting, they both felt the attraction. Sitting in the chair in the barbershop, Orlando grinned because there was a cameraman present to film his reaction to getting his crew cut, but he did sneak glances towards Hugh. Afterwards, they were equipped with fatigues, boots, jackets and what not, and two weeks of hard work lay ahead of them. They were too tired to pursue the sudden immense interest in each other. They were put through extreme pressure during the day and so they gathered that when filming started they would have more time and energy for each other. 

Being together every day, however, made them feel funny and aroused inside just by looking at one another. Orlando had never had sexual experiences with men and Hugh wasn’t sure he wasn't bisexual. They decided to find out together. 

After boot camp had finished, all the actors were placed in an old hotel, sharing rooms. Orlando and Hugh switched rooms with Ewan and Ewen so they could share a room together. Many did this; it wasn't odd; friendships had generally been formed between the many actors during boot camp. 

The first night in their room, they had hardly closed the door behind them when they fell on the bed, kissing desperately and it felt so good to lose themselves into the kiss, lips open wide, and let their tongues fuck their mouths.

Wild hands roamed over bodies in eager search. Orlando's excited hands trembled clutching at Hugh's t-shirt whereas Hugh’s suddenly travelled downwards, tingling with nervous passion as they rubbed urgently like horny teenagers. Hugh's hand quickly disappeared below the waistband of Orlando's shorts.

Orlando moaned into Hugh’s warm wet mouth close to cumming, and he would have if not the door suddenly flung open and Eric came in, Nik in tow.

They all froze. Hugh's hand still cupped Orlando's erection. Then the unsuspected intruders walked backwards and without a word left the room closing the door behind them. Pulling his hand up, Hugh sprang to the door locking it. He pressed his back against the wooden slab and their eyes met across the room. There was no sound heard from outside. No jokes or laughter. The seconds ticked by until they breathed relieved and calmed where after desire pick up like a flare, quickening their pulse all over again.

Orlando stared at him. “Fuck, I want ya.” He wanted everything - even that which he had no name for yet. 

Nodding, Hugh agreed. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Yeah, why don’t you?” Orlando begged, the idea of Hugh’s cock in his arse suddenly was the most important thing in the universe.

Back in the bed, Hugh undid Orlando’s shorts pulling them down unceremoniously. Unlacing his boots, Orlando kicked his clothes off the rest of the way while Hugh stripped naked. Orlando reached out and Hugh was back on top of him.

“Spread your legs for me.”

“Yes,” Orlando answered; his breathing laboured.

Stroking his erection, Orlando’s eyes darkened with desire watching Hugh’s fingers disappear in his mouth; coated in saliva they reappeared only to have one sink inside Orlando’s arse. Hugh pushed to the hilt.

“SHIT!” Orlando yelled. Feeling how close he was, he had to slow down his strokes. Hugh was making his arse throb with sensation overload as the digit slid in and out.

“Like it?”

“Are you crazy?... I love it...” Orlando gasped. Hugh tried to push another finger in. Orlando frowned but accepted the stretch which didn’t hurt - just took up a lot of space down there. Eagerly he pumped his cock and felt how Hugh pushed some more, or his fingers would be forced out. The ring muscles were powerful and didn’t know what was good for them; Hugh had some work to do. Orlando moaned into Hugh’s mouth, “More...”

“’k,” Hugh groaned. A third finger was added and Orlando bit into his lower lip. The stretch became uncomfortably familiar to something else, but Hugh turned his fingers and as they continued to slide back and forth, they also created a stronger sensation that robbed Orlando of all speech. Flexing and stretching Orlando’s arse, Hugh kissed him and licked arousing dark nipples on a tanned chest. Without Orlando really noticing, he added a forth finger and when he was able to push all of them inside his beautiful play mate, Hugh pulled out and grabbed one of his bags. Taking out a bottle of sun lotion, Hugh applied some into his palm and quickly rubbed it all over his disk. Then he stroked himself to full hardness.

“Should have used that from the beginning!” Orlando laughed when he saw it. 

“Better late than never,” Hugh grinned.

“Well, hurry up now,” Orlando urged him. “I don’t want to cum, but fuck I’m close.”

“Yeah - wait up,” Hugh said positioning himself. “Bend your legs gorgeous.”

Doing so, Orlando’s knees almost touched his shoulders. Hugh held his cock in one hand, pushed against the ring muscle, and right into Orlando. “All right?” 

“Fucking all right. More...” Orlando asked, and slowly Hugh moved his hips back and forth building up the pace. 

Orlando could hardly breathe. It was intense, too much, possibly even making him lightheaded. The pressure in his arse, the knowledge Hugh was on top of him.

Orlando moaned. “Fuck. You’re so wonderful.”

Hugh nodded and kissed him moaning back. Then he rested on his lower arms and started to move in earnest. The pleasure that elicited in Orlando’s rectum, his spine, arms and legs, and brain made him spasm and howl. With a shock, he suddenly came, shaking and crying. Hugh felt Orlando’s muscles clamp down all around him as he kept thrusting into his hot body. Orlando was so tight and he kept Hugh trapped in a delicious vacuum sending him straight on his way to his own orgasm. Hugh came shortly after with a hoarse cry, deeply buried to the hilt inside Orlando. Hugh stayed there for a few moments in total bliss before he pulled out and rolled on to his side next to Orlando. They were sweating rivers, and heat radiated from their skin.

“We forgot to use a condom,” Orlando suddenly said.

“I won’t reject the baby. I swear,” Hugh dead panned.

Orlando smiled tiredly.

“I’m clean, Orlando.”

“So am I,” he whispered back and found Hugh’s hand. “Ready to try something else?”

“Hell, yeah!” Hugh grinned and attacked Orlando with a shout.

 

The next morning, Nik knocked on the door and barged in, Eric hot on his heels.

Orlando and Hugh awoke with a start.

“What do you want?” Hugh asked sleepily.

“You were pretty loud last night. Have an explanation ready when the other guys want details of ‘her’,” Nik grinned. Then the two quickly left again.

Orlando quickly got up and checked either side of the hall before he closed the door.

 

*** Flash back over ***


	3. Chapter 3

The knowledge that others already knew about them was devastingly to Orlando and Hugh, although they did come up with a plausible explanation, as they were in fact demanded one by their highly impressed colleagues. Nevertheless, they also became self-conscious towards the others, frightened of being found out so soon in their budding careers. They stopped behaving affectionate towards each other in public; afraid they couldn’t be discrete in their need to touch each other. In the end, they switched rooms and drifted apart. It didn’t mean they wanted each other less, they were simply too young to handle the negative emotional aspect of it. 

Nik and Eric were sad and felt guilty about it, Orlando and Hugh saw that, but it couldn’t be helped. The damage was done.

Orlando had two other male lovers since then, but only when he was 100% sure of the guy’s discretion. Then he decided to return to girls and, when introduced to Kate, he found her pleasantly different and fell in love with her fun and sweet nature - until a year after... he knew painfully well. None compared to what he had felt with Hugh the little time they’d spent together.

What wouldn’t he give to have Hugh back in his life, he suddenly thought, as he looked into Trenton’s kind face. However, he didn’t have Hugh in his life. Right now, Trenton provided comfort in a time when he really needed it. He didn’t know how this would end, so he took what Trenton offered.

He remembered Trenton expected an answer, but he simply couldn’t tell him, so he settled for a general version, “Roughly three and a half years ago... I was with a... ”

“All right - no worries,” Trenton said quickly realising this had to be the incident Nik insinuated earlier at lunch the other day. Orlando was thinking about Hugh Dancy. Looking into the younger man’s eyes, he saw that whatever had happened between them was still profound in Orlando’s life, and he wondered what had possessed him to become Kate’s boyfriend. He bent forward to capture his lips and silenced him, relieving him from further explanations. He was everything Trenton could imagine and he wanted him even if he could only have him for a little while. 

They stepped into the shower cubicle. Gently they washed each other, revelling in the smooth feel of soap applied by hand, the suds sliding off tanned skin, hard arousals cupped by a man’s hand. After drying each other off, they went to bed; finally ready to explore each other.

“Please lie down, Trenton,” Orlando whispered before he rifled through his pants on the floor and found a tube of lube and came back to the bed.

Lying on his back, Trenton touched Orlando’s muscled shoulders, his chest, and slid his hands down the tense abs, shaking under his fingertips. Orlando’s slow but steady breathing excited Trenton. The sounds turned into shallow moaning, and Trenton followed, accordant with his younger lover. 

Orlando kissed him with laboured sighs until Trenton was rock hard under him. It was wildly erotic and Orlando wanted him so bad. Reaching for the lube, he uncapped the tube, squeezed a generous dollop into his hand, and regrettably retreated from Trenton’s mouth.

Trenton watched Orlando apply the gel to his fingers and when he moved the digit downwards, Trenton spread his legs and closed his eyes. The slick circular touch to his anus was gentle but he felt it keenly. He had no idea if he liked it until Orlando pushed the digit inside. He gasped and Orlando mirrored his voicing, obviously turned on. Opening his eyes, Trenton watched the beautiful face contorted with pleasure just from being in this bed with him. He almost came at the thought, but forced himself to concentrate on other things to endure. 

Orlando kissed him again, and rubbed himself against Trenton’s cock. The finger inside of him crept higher, but kept sliding almost out with each thrust. The speed increased and Trenton moaned his approval happily into Orlando’s mouth. Another finger was added and Orlando turned his hand, making his fingertips rub against Trenton’s prostate. 

Arching in surprise Trenton panted loudly, “Oh, fuck yes!” Eagerly, he began meeting Orlando’s fingers.

“Stop, Trenton. Let me add some more,” Orlando said, and shortly after he felt the delicious stretch when Orlando added two more fingers. Perhaps it was a lot, but Trenton was on fire and didn’t flinch. Sweat poured down their bodies as Trenton was finger fucked and they rubbed their slick hard dicks together. Nibbling tongues, biting lips, licking the softness of the insides of their mouths, and groaning on the edge of growling, they finally came.

“Fuck yeah...” Orlando said, looking saucily at Trenton, feeling the man spasm around his fingers. His panting stilled, feeling spent, sated by the sheer thought of having had sex with Trenton. 

Trenton lay still, enjoying the coursing sensations running through his body. Never had he felt anything like this. The powerful orgasm had nearly paralysed his body and the aftershocks were almost as good. Like Orlando, he was spent and profoundly satisfied. They embraced despite the stickiness between them. To make a point, Trenton rubbed their stomachs into the mess further, which elicited a shout from a sensitive Orlando.

“Fuck! Don’t rub my dick, for Christ sakes!” Orlando laughed. 

They finally found the energy to clean themselves and then they collapsed on the bed, dead to the world.

 

In the morning, Orlando awoke before Trenton. He studied his face and began caressing the gentle features. When he closed his eyes, Hugh’s face drifted in place in his imagination. He couldn’t help it and tears gathered. His body ached for Hugh and he knew it wouldn’t take long before he had to make a decision about it. Still, he wasn’t in Hugh’s bed, but in Trenton’s and right now, he was in the mood to bottom. 

Nudging the sheets lower, he revealed Trenton’s morning erection. Smiling he coated a few fingers in lube and worked his opening to his own satisfaction, and then he straddled Trenton and lowered himself onto his cock. Trenton awoke with a start, but soon he grinned dirtily and got an equally dirty look back. 

They began rocking together and Trenton had to close his eyes. Never had he imagined something so tight existing. Orlando’s body squeezed his cock wonderfully. He spiralled so fast he felt his brain explode when Orlando reached down and squeezed him impossibly tighter.

“Not yet... Don't you dare!” Orlando threatened him. He kept moving up and down, building himself up, but also pulling Trenton with him when he was finally allowed to climax.

Gasping, they strived to orgasm together and almost succeeded, but Trenton came closely after Orlando who sat with his eyes shut just sensing the pleasure humming in his system. Trenton had never seen a more beautiful sight than that.

To Orlando, the sex they shared last night and again this morning felt abandoned, wild, and it made him conclude: He had to break up with Kate, and he had to find Hugh and bring his yearning to a conclusion. Either they would get together or he would never think about him again.   
This was what he needed, a man who knew what he wanted. Trenton definitely wanted Orlando. Raw, teeth gnashing, hair pulling, screaming, dirty and sore. But Orlando also wanted romance, and Hugh was... well the final link.

Right now he felt sore and well fucked and climbed off Trenton, who stretched lazily. Falling down in his back, Orlando sighed a few times. Trenton rolled on his side and draped a thigh across Orlando’s body. Smiling, Orlando accepted his kisses.

“We had better get up,” he said. Trenton tried to steal more kisses, but sensed it irritated Orlando, so he let go and instead watched how his young colleague went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stayed in bed and had a feeling this was the first step in a declining process. The peak had been reached and he wondered if he’d pushed too fast.

Orlando was a professional. His integrity was spotless, never missed makeup, and stayed on set until he was dismissed, so who was he, Trenton, to try to make him stay in bed? Coming back to bed, Orlando kissed him softly.

“See you,” he said with a warm smile, but Trenton still knew the end was nearing. Then he tumbled out of bed and was ready in fifteen minutes.

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

In the evening, Orlando arrived at Trenton’s door again. Trenton had only had a few minutes of shooting that day and was dismissed early. He had wanted to be present at Orlando's filming, but he sensed so much sadness in the younger man that he couldn't stand watching his beautiful face. He wanted to kiss his mouth and pat his shiny hair, ridden of its curls. Trenton opened the door and they stared at each other for a while. 

"How are you?" he asked. Orlando shrugged and looked small. How was he? He was miserable and needed to hold Trenton, to have wild-and-oblivious-to-the-world sex. 

And that's what he got. 

Trenton was hardly conscious when he came for the last time in spasms, Orlando still pumping his cock in his arse. It had felt like a marathon and Trenton was tired beyond comprehension. But still, he was blown away by the emotions welling up inside of him, holding Orlando close afterwards; they fit so strangely and yet they were drifting away from each other so fast the wheel in his mind wouldn't stop running long after Orlando had fallen asleep. It was ridiculous. He wasn't in love with Orlando so it had to be something deeper, more profound. Maybe he felt like a brother? He sure felt protective about him. But then again, he didn’t exactly do ‘brotherly’ stuff with Orlando, did he?

 

In the afternoon the next day, Kate called during one of Orlando's breaks. She sounded so happy, babbled a mile an hour about her little day-to-day jobs and titbits, how her movie was coming along great... 

"I'm breaking up with you, luv’," he suddenly burst out. "I... can't take it anymore. I'm sorry..." he mumbled, hardly able to recognize his toneless voice. There was a strange gasp in the other end of the line, an audible shock that kept her from breathing for several seconds. 

"I... thought you and I were gonna grow old together, Orlando... How naïve," she corrected herself. 

_I never thought that,_ Orlando heard himself think, but instead he said, "... I know... I have some personal issues that I can't deal with... and us... together. It has changed. You are not to blame. There's nothing you could have done differently, but unfortunately there's also nothing you can do to change the course... I am in love with someone I knew before you, and I have simply... fallen out of love with you, Kate." 

She didn't answer but he heard her gasping breaths for several heartbeats before she hung up. 

Closing his phone, he walked agitatedly back and forth a few times pulling at his hair until Nik caught him. "What happened, man?" 

Orlando seemed very confused and unbalanced, and so Nik quickly went to Ridley and asked for his presence. 

"What's wrong Orlando?" The sight of their young lead so distraught was worrying them. 

"I... have told Kate, we cannot be together anymore... I... but I'm... I have to find Hugh..." Orlando looked perplexed passed Ridley, hands trembling to cover his mouth as tears flowed freely. 

Looking at Nik, Ridley’s face a question mark. 

"Hugh Dancy," Nik mimed and Ridley seemed to understand 100%. The man was very perceptive in every category. After all, he’d directed Black Hawk Down and coincidentally introduced Orlando and Hugh to each other that way.

"I can arrange it with his agency and find him, Orlando. He's filming in Germany right now." Ridley paused to figure out what the best option was, then continued, "Go to your trailer in the mean time. You're too upset to film any more today. Nik - go with him." 

Nik really wanted to comfort him, but when he saw Trenton, who had been dismissed earlier, he gently pushed Orlando towards him, and smiled a bit seeing how the older man comforted his friend. 

Trenton led him inside and they undressed immediately to lie on the bed kissing and caressing each other. Slowly they made love, cried, whispered and finally slept. Before he fell asleep, Trenton mumbled in Orlando's ear, "I'd like to tape our lovemaking, would you mind?" 

"Mmm..." Orlando mumbled back. Trenton wasn't sure what that meant, but he fell asleep as well, with wonderful images of hopefully soon owning a film with Orlando thrusting into Trenton’s happy arse over and over and over... 

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

"Hello?" Orlando grabbed the phone tighter when he heard Hugh's baritone voice caress his ear. Smiling, he closed his eyes and licked his lips. "It's me..." he whispered. Then he heard the distinct sound of someone leaning back in a chair, exhaling slowly, fighting to control himself. 

"Orlando..." the soft voice concluded. 

"Yeah... how are you?" 

"I don't know..." Hugh laughed nervously. "Depends on why you called and what you're planning on telling me." 

"Quite..." Orlando nodded. "All right... I still love you. I’m so fucking in love with you. I've burned all bridges and either you'll be thrilled and we get back together... or not... so there..." Orlando felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden. The words had been said; everything was now up to Hugh. 

“You're offering me your heart?" 

"Yes. I am," Orlando pressed through gritted teeth, struggling with bile. 

Hugh stifled a sob. He had managed to bury Orlando so well he didn't think about him more than a few times a day. Could even glance casually at pictures of him and his girlfriend in magazines but hearing those words... those small words undid him and he almost dropped the phone hearing how Orlando cried in the other end of the line. 

"I'll try and get a few days off. I'll come visit. We need to talk about this; never got around to that." He knew it was practically impossible to skip filming even for just a few days, but he'd find a way. 

"Yeah," Orlando agreed biting his lower lip. He wasn't even sure he could take that at all. However, Hugh seemed vague; not really letting him know what to expect. Just talking about it, Orlando could do without. That was pure failure and no Hugh. His love would leave and that would be the end of it. 

Then Hugh continued, "I missed you, you know," he said. "I mean... I miss you. All the time..." The feeling of relief was close to make Orlando's eyes blacken and he slid down the wall until he sat on the floor.

"Yeah?" he whispered. Hugh didn't answer but Orlando felt his emotions transferred as intensely as if the man stood right next to him. 

"Be quick about it, Hugh..." Orlando said. 

"I will, Orlando. Fuck..." 

 

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

 

Trenton had expected to find Orlando at his door, but he never showed, so he got worried. _Why?_ he asked himself. Closing his eyes, he laughed, and then he rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his short straight hair. 

"Right..." He went to the door and stepped outside. It was a quiet night and he looked up into the sky. The starlight seemed so tender tonight. Then he looked around the square of the trailer park. Very few of the windows were lit. Orlando's wasn't, but still, Trenton had to go to him. 

He knocked on the door. The volume of his own noise startled him and he heard Orlando groan. Some time passed before he stood in the door; sleepy warm and cuddly. Trenton frowned; Orlando wasn't exactly a bed toy, but gods, just looking at him made him feel all fluffy inside. 

"Orlando," he practically moaned, already achingly hard. 

"I can't Trenton. I'm sorry..." 

Trenton felt like he had been hit with a brick in the face. Although Orlando had broken up with Kate today, and fallen to pieces, Trenton had difficulty in accepting that a few hours could change his own life. He had known - oh boy had he known that it would come to an end, but now that he knew it had... he simply refused to swallow that one. 

"So you called 'him'," he simply stated. 

"He's a Hugh, and yes I called him." 

Pushing the door open, Trenton entered anyway. 

Orlando closed his eyes. "Trenton, please. Not tonight. I'm too tired." 

Trenton shook his head but finally he forced his rational self back in place. What the fuck was he doing in here when Orlando had asked him to leave? He suddenly realised he had never been in Orlando's trailer. There were no lights lit but Trenton could vaguely see the surroundings of the trailer. Not much different from his own. They all seemed to be furnished similarly. He decided to go back home. "Sorry. Don't know what came over me." 

"I won't pretend with you, Trenton. You're too dear to me, but I don't love you that way. I love someone else." 

"Hey!" Trenton cut him off. "I wouldn't wanna stay with me if I loved someone else.”

“I knew you’d understand,” Orlando said, but he felt lousy nevertheless.

Tumbling out of the trailer, Trenton just nodded. Inside, he raved as he ran towards his own home.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes as he rewound the tape, went to bed, and brought the camera with him. He undressed and sat for a while, naked and ignoring his hard on. Then he pushed the play button again. This was sick.

Around eight o’clock in the evening two days later, Orlando had made a small dinner and was about to carry it to the coffee table, when someone knocked on his door. He was a bit reluctant if it was Trenton, but of course, he wouldn’t let the man stand there if he needed to talk to him.

Hugh stood outside, anxious, and so nervous he felt like he still in his teens. The door opened slowly and Orlando stepped back two paces in utter shock. Staring at him, Hugh could hardly recognize the man in front of him. He had expected Prince Paris' boyish curls but the bearded straight-haired man couldn't be Orlando. He was fucking gorgeous. Swallowing, Hugh stepped forward and closed the door behind him.

"Oh my God," Orlando said. 

Hugh smiled. "That's quite flattering, but it's just me, Orlando."

He tried to smile but apparently didn’t succeed very well as Orlando still looked otherworldly. He felt very confident about Orlando’s reaction. Orlando’s face started to loosen up, and grabbing Hugh’s hands, he pulled him further inside. Then he slid his arms around Hugh’s waist and pulled him close. Hugh grinned a bit. Being here in Orlando’s arms did funny things to his stomach. With a wide smile, he found Orlando’s lips with his own. 

Orlando licked his lower lip in the most erotic way. Then he kissed him hard and forcefully. Letting go of each other's lips they both panted.

“Want some dinner? It’s not much, but we’ll share," Orlando said out of the blue.

“What?" Hugh asked confused. "Um... sure," he then said, completely focused on something else than dinner. Hugh devoured Orlando’s neck. “Fuck I’m so bloody happy,” he groaned against Orlando’s neck, kissing the skin sloppily and hungrily; amazed that he hadn’t forgotten the taste. 

Moaning wantonly, Orlando just had to feel him against his skin. “Could also just... skip... I need...” he closed his eyes to focus. “I... I need you.”

“Yeah, we could totally skip it. Dessert is much more fun," Hugh said distracted. “Need you. Need to fuck you. Fuck, I’ve missed you, missed you, Orlando,” he murmured against Orlando’s ear.

They started to undress. 

“Bed, bed,” Orlando commanded as they tried to direct themselves towards the bed. 

Clothes soon lay discarded in a casual trail from the living room towards the alcove. The young men fell on the mattress hard entwined until, Hugh rolled on top slowly rubbing their crotches together.

“Remember?” he asked, and smiling, Orlando remembered. 

“I’ll never forget our first time.” They kissed a bit and Orlando continued, “You were my fucking first guy. You were awesome in bed...” he laughed shakily and then looked seriously and determinedly at him. “But fuck, Hugh!” They kissed hard. “I’ve never been... so in love the way I am with you. I was all this time.” 

Touching the beloved face underneath him, Hugh kissed the lids covering beautiful brown eyes. He noticed the gracious sway of long eyelashes and sneaked his arms under Orlando’s back before he started to gyrate teasingly. 

Orlando smiled and knew this was going to be good. “Yeah. Fuck me, Hugh,” Orlando said. “I want you to fuck me all night.”

Groaning, Hugh crept down to kiss the enticing, writhing body. His lips and tongue traced the taut muscles of Orlando’s upper body, the sensitive quivers of his abs, all the way down to the dripping, erect penis waiting for attention. Hugh looked up at Orlando; remembered his lover appreciated sounds and so he produced a lot of saliva and went down on him, letting his mouth and throat attack the defenceless column over and over with slick sucking sounds and slurpy licks.

“Ahhh... yes,” Orlando breathed and grabbed the sheets for purchase. 

Hugh let him thrust some more, deep throating him a few more times, until he could burrow his nose in Orlando’s dark pubic curls. 

Orlando was on fire and came spectacularly, growling and gasping in frantic desire, thrusting into Hugh’s mouth.

Slowly Hugh let go of his cock and kissed around the area, inhaling his musky scent. He added his hands and fondled the drawn balls; Orlando inhaled shakily, still fisting the sheets in pleasure. When Hugh broadened his tongue and applied hard, yet teasing stroked across his puckered hole, Orlando arched and cursed him loudly and angrily. Hugh smiled and plunged inside his arse.

“Fucking eh! Fuck! Just...” Orlando spread his thighs and his hands travelled to begin stroking his hardening cock anew.

“Oh, Hugh,” Orlando chanted, feeling the forceful tongue move and work in all the right places. It had been a very long time since he had been rimmed... actually. Hugh had been the one doing that the last time.

“Oh, it feels so fucking good, now give your dick. Shove it up, you hear?” Orlando moaned wantonly. Hugh looked up from his position and the sight was too much. 

“God, I love it when you talk dirty to me... lube?” Hugh asked.

“Use some lotion or something. Hurry up, man!”

“You have no lube?” Hugh asked.

“For fuck’s sake. It’s somewhere else!”

“Somewhere I don’t wanna know about?”

“Somewhere you definitely don’t wanna know about, so stop fucking asking me.”

Hugh grinned. “You’re such a slut, Orlando Bloom!” However, he hurried to the bathroom and got a whole bottle of liquid soap before he stopped to make some smooth lather instead. He coated himself generously and returned to Orlando who was still stroking himself with both hands.

“Give me some of that...” Orlando said with sensually half lidded eyes, breathing harshly in sweet anticipation. Hugh applied some lather in his hand and the slick sounds from Orlando’s wanking made him groan in want. 

Lifting his knees; it seemed like he couldn’t get Hugh inside of him quick enough so he almost reached out, urging him to go faster. But soon Hugh was there, and began pushing himself inside.

“Oh fuck...the stretch is so good! So wonderful, feels terrific,” Orlando gasped as the blunt cock head scraped against his prostate so forcefully, made its way further inside his body, to quickly retreat repeatedly. He had to let go of his cock to pull Hugh down on him. Then he crossed his legs around Hugh’s waist and when his lover pulled back, Orlando’s hands wandered down to grab Hugh’s arse. Closing his eyes, he felt Hugh’s buttocks flex under his hands and he lifted his lips to kiss him. 

Opening his eyes again, he studied the beautiful face inches from his own; the grey green eyes, the coppery brown hair, curls all over the place and the wide smile. He fell in love all over again.

Hugh was back inside his former lover. His cock remembered this snug place. He hadn’t had that many lovers himself since Orlando, just a handful as well. He should have been fucking all over the place, but he too had suffered so much by being parted from Orlando by fear. But now... he looked down at him. He would accept nothing less but a relationship from this man or it was over. Somehow, he just knew that had been the whole point in Orlando calling him. This was the beginning of their true life together.

He sped up the thrusts and covered his lover’s lips with his own. Soon they both came with tongues dancing eagerly, both hot and noisily trying to dominate as their climaxes made sparks fly. 

“Oh fucking hell!” Orlando cried as Hugh grabbed him and pulled him to a sitting position, his legs still crossed behind his back. A few minutes passed, and he lowered Orlando back on the mattress. It was then that he thought he glimpsed something from the corner of his eye.

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

Outside the window, Trenton stood. It was as if he wasn’t there himself, as if someone else stood filming. He imagined he was the one in the bed with Orlando. Leaning against the windowpane, Trenton’s own breath laboured gradually. Then he lowered the camera when he realised he wouldn’t get any footage of Orlando’s arse in motion. 

He hadn’t been alone with Orlando in a few days now. They still sat with the Danes at lunch, but when they were dismissed, Orlando excused himself, saying he was tired. Trenton didn’t doubt he in fact was tired, but he also knew it was a convenient excuse to build up the untold distance that was parting them.

When he got home he found the trailer empty. He was alone. When he replayed Orlando’s coupling with Hugh Dancy on the camera, he knew he had hit bottom. Whatever he had started a few weeks ago, when he decided he would take care of Orlando, had escalated into this: Spying on his younger co-star having sex with the man he loved. But Trenton had reversed it; the other man - Hugh - was having sex with the man Trenton loved. 

He closed his eyes as he rewound the tape, went to bed, and brought the camera with him. He undressed and sat for a while, naked and ignoring his hard on. Then he pushed the play button again. This was sick.

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Orlando answered, lying ever so cosy in the aftermath of their reunion.

“I saw someone at the window.”

Orlando frowned, he just knew Hugh was right, and he knew it was Trenton. He groaned; he didn’t want to get out of bed. Hugh held on to him and grinned.

“A secret lover?”

“It’s more complicated than that...”

“It’s the lube guy then, right?” Hugh asked, softly stroking Orlando’s long thigh.

Orlando nodded. “Yeah - he’s got my lube all right.”

“What does he mean to you then?” Hugh asked, a tiny bit worried.

“He helped me get over Kate. He just... was a good friend when I needed one. It was a mistake to get involved with him. He’s not even gay.”

“Will he be a problem? Skulking at your window kind of stuff?”

“I hope not.”

“I’ll go with you then.”

“No... It’s not necessary...”

“I insist, Orlando,” Hugh reasoned.

Orlando looked at him a few seconds. “Yeah, all right. That would be nice.”

Quickly, they showered and dressed. A few minutes later, they were crossing the trailer park and soon reached Trenton’s trailer.

“Fuck, I’m so nervous,” Orlando, whispered.

“Don’t be. You said he was all right.”

“Normally, but... he’s changing,” Orlando said.

“Is he in love with you?”

“Fuck, I don’t fucking need this shit,” Orlando answered instead. Was Trenton in love with him? Probably, that would be the only rational explanation anyway.

Steadfast, Orlando knocked on Trenton’s door. There was light from the living room, so he walked right in, followed closely by Hugh.

He just stared at Trenton, who stared back before turning his eyes towards the small camera screen. Watching the show, Orlando’s lips slowly parted until he gasped horrified. It was Hugh and himself making passionate love. The same scenery he had just left behind in his own trailer.

“Trenton... for fuck’s sake? What’s the matter with you? Are you fucked up in the head?”

Trenton shrugged and decided to cover up his nakedness. The look of disgust coming from Hugh Dancy made him uneasy. He looked worried at Orlando.

“I’m sorry. You agreed to let me film ...you...”

“You WHAT!?” Orlando interrupted incredulously. “I never agreed to fucking _anything_! You’ve never asked me, and fucking hell, Trenton. What the bloody fuck were you thinking?” Orlando went to him and grabbed the camcorder. He pressed the stop button and retrieved the tape. He put it in his pocket, slowly turned, and stared at Trenton. 

Trenton looked up; he was so nervous he was on the verge of throwing up. “What will you do?” he asked, feeling like a little boy.

Seeing the look on Trenton's face, Orlando felt the anger slowly dissipate. Casting Hugh a glance, he got a nod back. Sighing, Orlando said, “I’m not gonna report you or anything. Just...” Orlando closed his eyes. He felt Trenton had gotten the message. A perfect friendship had gone sour very quickly. They couldn’t possibly be friends anymore. Thank god filming was only a few more weeks. Then he didn’t have to be here anymore, and he could concentrate on his love for Hugh and try to be happy.

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

Filming finally wrapped. Although Hugh had had to go back to his own set, he and Orlando felt so connected to each other it was as if they had never been apart since Black Hawk Down. Knowing this was the strength that kept them going until Hugh’s filming had come to an end as well.

Back in London, Orlando moved in with Hugh. They kept things very quiet and the world outside didn’t seem to notice, focusing on the première of ‘Troy’ and whether or not Kate was still Orlando’s girlfriend, to which neither Orlando or Kate had any comments.

In the airport, a few months later, Orlando and Hugh stood waiting to board his flight to Kentucky, in America. It was time for Orlando to film ‘Elizabethtown’.

Hugh stole an embrace. The flight was so early in the morning; there weren’t many other passengers aware of whom they were.

“Love you, Orlando,” Hugh whispered against his ear. “Be home soon. I know I’m coming to see you in a month, but fuck it’s light years away.”

“Yeah. I fucking miss you already. Can’t wait to see you. I miss you. I love you.” 

Orlando turned his head and kissed him. Right there in the middle of the airport, a full French kiss, pouring all his love and passion into it and there weren’t a single paparazzi’s blitz. Sometimes it was possible to just be two boys in love and nothing else mattered.

End of Tale 9th of December 2004.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Petit fours are tiny delicious cakes.  
> A/N 2: For those who didn’t know: Nikolaj Coster Waldau and Hugh Dancy were Orlando Bloom’s co-stars in ‘Black Hawk Down’, Marton Csokas was his co-star in ‘Lord of the Rings trilogy’ and Brendan Gleeson likewise in ‘Troy’.  
> A/N 3: The steak yeah... In real life, Orlando is a vegetarian yes, but he has taken advice from Johnny Depp that eating animal protein regularly, will lessen his back pains... so that’s why Orlando eats meat in this story!


End file.
